otto_maticfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 4: Planet Knarr
Planet Knarr: Yoth City Ruins 'is the setting of level 4 in Otto Matic. Level Overview This level takes place in the ruins of the ciy of Yoth, which has been reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland following the aftermath of a presumed war. There are broken down electrical doors and teleporters that you need to open with a supernova bomb. There are also mines and zip lines, which you can't get off of until you reach the end. There is a new type of human here, a scientist, in addition to Farmer Bentley and Pearl B. Hives. Crunch Doors Crunch doors are powered by Supernova discharge. They can only be activated from the side with rivets. One activated, it will stay activated forever. Instant death will result if the door crunches on Otto. Mines There are two kids of mines in the level: Those that hurt the player and those that hurt enemies. Enemies Wrecked Robots Wrecked Robots are mildly dangerous but take a considerable amount of time to kill. They have one intact hand and one that is broken. They are also larger than Otto, but not as strong or as smart. When you approach a Wrecked Robot, it will run toward you and shoot a ray which looks almost identical to the ray emitted from your Ray Gun. The ray is emitted from their foreheads. If you get hit, you will fall and lose a ring of health. It takes about 7 punches to kill these enemies without shooting them once with a Ray Gun. The best way to deal with Wrecked Robots is to shoot one with your Ray Gun ''once, walk over to the Robot (which will have fallen down) and punch it until it explodes. The Wrecked Robots can usually be sighted walking in a pattern. Some, however, will stand still. They are found in virtually every area of Planet Knarr (Level 4), so proficiency in dealing with them will make your quest considerably easier. Pod Worms Pod Worms begin to appear in the second half of Planet Knarr. They do not actually attempt to hurt you, but if you get in their way, you will lose a couple rings of health. The Pod Worms emerge from under the ground and fly around briefly before going back underground again. The place where they go underground is marked with an egg. Pod Worms always come out at the same place where they left their egg. The Pod Worms are invincible, so be sure to not waste ammo trying to kill them. Their eggs are invincible as well. Mutants The Mutants are slow and easy to kill. They begin to appear at the same area in which you will first see the Pod Worms. Mutants attack you by slapping their hands together when you are right in front of them. This produces a green gas which can hurt you badly. Since the attack is extremely close-range, destroying them from far away will not give them a chance to hurt you at all. These enemies resemble glowing, hunchbacked radiated humanoids clad in nothing but torn purple shorts. '''Trivia # In the iOS version, crunch doors are blue and have three eye holes as opposed to two # Also in the iOS version, Pod Worms are absent. # This level is named after Duncan Knarr, one of the game's notable staff members.